Venganza
by DiAbLiTa MeNoR
Summary: dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio, pero esta niña lo sirvio frio muy muy muy muy muy pero muy Frío contra su hermano una dolorosa tortura.


_**VENGANZA **_

En una cabaña algo maltratada se veian tres hombres hablando tranqulanente en la sala de esta, y son nada mas y nada menos que nuestros queridos RowdyRuff Boys Z.

Boomer: oye es bueno que le dieran esa oportunidad a David.

Brick: si se esforzó demasiado para conseguirlo.

Boomer: pero Alex…

Brick: sin importar cuanto se esfuerze no ha logrado conseguir nada.

Butch: es fuerte, quería acompañar a David pero no se podía.

Boomer: si lo peor es en la escuela, siempre se mete en problemas.

Butch: siempre hace sus bromas junto a David –rio ante eso.

Boomer: si ahora estamos solos, por dos semanas.

Brick: las chicas no están, Momoko se fue con Nick a su concurso de deletreo.

Momoko y Brick se casaron y tuvieron un hijo llamado Michael Nicolas pero a el le gustaba que lo llamarran Nick, tiene 9 años y es bueno deletrando palabras.

Boomer: Miyako se fue con Ricardo a presentar su nueva línea de ropa.

Boomer se caso con Miyako y tuvieron un hijo llamado Jose Ricardo, pero a el le gustaba que le llamaran Ricardo o Ricardito, tiene 7 años y se fue con Miyako a su presentación de moda ya que ella se había convertido en una gran diseñadora.

Butch: y Kaoru se fue con David a las internacionales de Futbol.

Butch también se caso con Kaoru y ella se fue con su hijo mayor Jonathan David, pero le gustaba que lo llamaran David y era muy bueno en Futbol, tiene 8 años, pero el se tiene que quedar a cuidar a Alex.

Brick: oigan no se supone que Alex devio haber llegado ya de la escuela.

Butch: ay dios, si se metio en problemas la voy a castigar y le quitare a Berta.

Boomer: ¿Berta?

Butch: su cabeza de Maniqui, es como su oso de peluche-aclaro-

Brick: ¿ella duerne con una cabeza de Maniqui?

Butch: si.

Boomer: tu hija es extaña y me asusta.

Brick: es peor cuando se enoja.

En eso se escucho el abrir de la puerta de la entrada y una persona entro gritando.

XxX: PAPA, TIO BRICK, TIO BOOMER.

Los tres se dirigieron a la entrada, pero Butch se adelanto y serio empezó primero con un típico sermón de padre.

Butch: Keity Alexandra Matsubara Him ¿en donde esta….?- pero no termino la pregunta-

Pero cuando la vieron.

Los 3: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Gritaron Horrorizados.

Keity Alexandra gemela menor de David ella usaba mas el nombre Alexandra. Pero le gustaba que la llamaran Alex, al igual que su hermano tiene 8 años.

Brick: ay por Dios.

Boomer: ¿Qué te paso?

Butch: parece que te ataco un Halcón.

Ella venia con su cabello despeinado y alborotado lo tenia Igual a Butch plano y se lo amarraba en una coleta y su ropa toda rasguñada y su cara llena de rasguños y marcas.

Alex: porque, eso fue lo que me paso- dijo enojadísima-.

Boomer: ¿pero como?- pregunto con un poco de temor porque, esa niña era peor que HIM cuando se enojaba.

Alex: Penélope Shirogane.

Hija nada mas y nada menos que de Himeko Shirogane.

Butch: ¿ahora que hisiste para que te hiciera esto?-dijo medio decepcionado, porque siempre lo llamaban por los problemas que causaba mas ella que su hermano.

Alex: puse una rana en su mochila, porque ella me puso polvo pica pica en las pruebas para las nacionales de vóleiboll y por ella no pude ir…ahhh y ese era mi gran sueño-dijo primero con enojo y burla, pero después con tristeza-.

Brick: ¿pero como paso?

Alex: ¿lo de la rana?

Boomer: no lo del halcón-aclaro-

Alex: pues verán…-empezo a contar-

_**FALSH BACK…**_

Estaba una niña de cabello azabache y de ojos verdes comiendo un sándwich de jamon hasta que una niña odiosa y con pecas apareció con su horrible voz.

XxX: vaya, vaya, vaya Alexandra Him-dijo burlona acompañada de su mayordomo-.

Alex: y vaya que tenemos aquí la peste Shirogane, o mas bien Penélope Shirogane.-dijo asi en burla-

Su rivalidad y odio empezó desde una apuesta con su hermano Penélope lo acosaba, ella perdió la apuesta de que usaría vestido y jugaría con ella una semana, esa niña era una loca que no resistio mas y volvió a su rutina después de eso Penélope la odiaba y empezaron haciéndose bromas, molestándose en la escuela e insultándose cada vez que se veian.

Penélope: vi la Rana que pusiste en mi mochila, es ASQUEROSO SABES CUANTO PAGARON PARA ESA MOCHILA.

Alex: si es gracioso pero gane la partida.

Penélope: no lo creo… ALFRED- llamo a su mayordomo-.

Alfred: ¿si señorita?

Penélope: jajaja- tirando de la cuerda-

En ese momento Alex se lleno de cereales y carne molida pero ella se lo aguanto para no arrancarle la cabeza así que solo sonrió.

Alex: crees que con eso me vas a ganar, no lo creo esto no es nada.

Penélope: espera.

En eso le hizo una señal a su mayordomo para que sonara un silbato y entro volando un Halcón que la empezó a atacar.

Alex:-ya después de lo del Halcón- esto no se va a quedar así.

Pero el halcón le hizo sus gracias "encima"

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Alex: y por eso ese Halcón me ataco.

Ante eso los tres se estaban abrazando asustados por el relato y sabían que cuando estaba enojada había que tratar de tranquilizarla un poco.

Butch: hija porque no vas a tu habitación, te cambias y te das una ducha.

Alex: bien papa-y subió a su recamara.

Cuando ella se fue….

Brick: ¿qué hacemos?.

Boomer: no lo se que piensas tu Butch.

Butch: no lo se ahhhhhhhh esta niña es difícil.

En eso la computadora estaba con el anuncio de video-llamada y contestaron y era Kaoru y no se veía para nada tranquila.

Kaoru: Butch ¿qué le paso a Alex?

Butch: nada ella esta bien ¿Por qué preguntas?

Kaoru: mi instinto de madre me dice que a ella le paso algo

Butch: nada, ella esta bien.

Boomer: excepto que la ataco un halcón.

Butch: Boomer-le reclamo porque uyyy lo que le espera al pobre-

Kaoru: LA ATACO UN HALCON.

Butch: no te preocupes ella esta bien.

David:- que también se había unido a la conversación- hola papa.

Butch: hola David.

David: ¿a Alex la ataco un halcón?

Butch: si.

David: genial.

Kaoru: David-lo regaño-

Butch: se lo hizo Penélope.

Kaoru:¿y porque?

Butch: ella le puso una rana en la mochila, porque ella le arruino la oportunidad de ir a las nacionales de Voleibol

Kaoru: ahhhhhhhh ese era su sueño dorado.

Butch: ¿David te pasa algo?-pregunto al ver la cara de su hijo asustada?

David: pues verán Penélope no fue la que le arruino ir a las nacionales.

Kaoru: David….

David: fui yo-confeso al fin-

Alex:-aparecio detrás de Butch, pero se asustaron los tres que la acompañaban- FUISTE TU.

David: Alex déjame explicarte-dijo re-asustado-

Alex: SABIAS QUE ESO ERA LO QUE YO MAS QUERIA.

David: lo siento no sabia.

Alex: pero esto no se va a quedar asi.

Ella se separo del monitor.

David: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Alex se dio un buen golpe con la mesa lo que causo que ambos gimieran de dolor.

David: AUUUUUUUUUUUUU-sobandose la cabeza-

Alex: auuu tortura gemela hermano.

David: bien ya te vengaste ahora ya estamos en paz.

Alex: no lo creo.

Después otra vez se dio un golpe pero con una ventana.

David: auuuuuuuuu ya basta.

Alex: no hagas que nos pellizque a ambos.

David: no lo hagas lo siento LO SIENTOO.

Ante eso Alex se detuvo.

Alex: ja eso quería oir hermano, pero sabias que las nacionales eran mi sueño.

David: no te preocupes te ayudare a entrar cuando regrese.

Alex: que bien, pero óyeme bien todavía no me he vengado óyeme bien la venganza caera SI CAERA.

Kaoru: Alex ese halcón te daño.

Alex: no mama.

Kaoru: bien, te digo una buena noticia.

Alex: ¿qué mama?

Kaoru: lo bueno es que no te agarro una infección, te vere en dos semanas cariño.

Alex: si, adiós mama-se despidió y se fue a su cuarto-

Kaoru: David ve a entrenar.

David: si mama adiós papa-se despidió y hizo lo mismo que su hermana-

Brick: los dejaremos solos vámonos Boomer-y dejaron a los dos solos.

Butch: ahhhhhhhh Alex.

Kaoru: salio igual a ti.

Butch: ¿tú crees?

Kaoru: claro que si ¿de quien crees que saco su talento para meterse en problemas?

Butch: de ti.

Kaoru: jaja no pero si es una niña dulce y tierna.

Butch: como tú.

Kaoru: butch los vere dentro de dos semanas, adiós cariño.

Butch: adiós linda.

Se despidieron y todo siguió nromal almenos Alex se vengo de su hermano con una dolorosa tortura pero quien sabe cual será el termino de su VENGANZA.

_**FIN**_


End file.
